Given to lightning 2- return of a Djinn
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: (Sequel to given to lightning) Jay and Nya are getting married, and Kelly couldn't be happier for her dad. That is until Rydian comes with a girl who goes by the name Jordan. Her organs skin and pointy ears give herself away. Hunter ends up falling for her, but can Digital, Kelly and Hunter get Jordan to go to the good side?
1. Chapter 1 reduex

Welcome to the sequel!

I'm glad to be doing this!

I hope you guys like it, and tell me if I should turn this story into a three part/ four part series.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital paced he floor. Hunter chuckled as he looked at his best friend. "Stressing on how to tell her, eh?"

"Yeah. Why are you so supportive of this? I thought you had a crush on her, too." Digital asked.

"It doesn't seem like she's that comfortable with me." Hunter shrugged.

"Well, maybe she just doesn't know you as well as she'd like to." Digital suggested.

"Digital, I don't think that would ever happen." Hunter said. "What's meant to be, is meant to be, you know? If I win her heart, great. But I'd be happy for you guys if you two got together, too."

"So you wouldn't try to kill me if Kelly and i got together, like Zane told me Jay and Cole did over Nya?" Hunter said.

"Digital, you're my best and probably only friend. I just want you guys to be happy." Hunter said.

Digital sighed. "Thanks, Hunter. For being so cool with this."

Hunter smiled. "It's fine. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"DAD!" Kelly screamed and bolted up from her bed. He landed then put a hand on her pounding heart.

She had a terrible nightmare. Of Rydian, killing her dad. Rydian was her biological father. A monster honestly. Last month, he had ended up hurting, hunting down, and kidnapping her.

But she was mostly worried for her father.

Her adoptive father, Jay Walker, was her miracle. They had met after Jay saved her from a jerk in an alleyway. He ended up having dinner with Kelly and her mom, and the two became friends. Then Kelly's mom died. And Kelly's mom left Kelly to Jay. So Jay adopted her. The rest is a blur of meetings, and returning so, and kidnappings...but everything ended up okay. She had two friends. Robots, actually. D.I.G.I.T.A.L. (Digital Intellectual Guy Industrial Technological Assistance Life-form) and H.U.T.E.R. (Hunter of United Ninja and Terminate Exterminator Robot.) they were amazing.

Not to mention her dad was getting married to his girlfriend, Nya. Nya had been kind of Kelly's unofficial aunt, being uncle Kai's sister.

But she was also her dad's girlfriend. And her dad proposed to Nya the week before. It was amazing.

Kelly closed her eyes and hugged herself.

She hated how she could still see Rydian's face, clearly in her mind. She felt someone put a hand on her cheek. "Kelly? Are you okay, sunshine?"

She opened her eyes to see her father. "Daddy. Yeah, I'm okay. Just a terrible nightmare."

Jay frowned. "What was it about?"

"It was about Rydian killing you." Kelly admitted.

Jay sighed. "I want to kill him."

Kelly smiled a little. "Sorry that I woke you up."

"Aw, Kelly. It's fine. Really. Completely fine." Jay smiled, and kissed Kelly's head. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Kelly smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wasn't that sweet?

One more thing!

Voice actors-

Kelly-Jessie flower

Hunter-Jack De Sena

Digital-Zach Tyler Eisen

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's Alive!


	2. Fears

Next chapters here!

Review replies:

KRR: thanks...um...looks you, go murder Rydian.

Mouth O'lightning:no spoilers, don't worry. ;)

TJ: thanks! And I was wondering if anyone would notice that!

Masterofcupcakes: yeah, I see them with a friendship like Cole and Jay's. :)

Swimmerninja13:thank you so so much! That means a lot.

FFF: Annnnnd on that note, I'm going to start writing that ONESHOT with the ihaterydian club.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly woke up that morning, feeling a bit better. She was glad her dad was with her, at least.

She smiled and brushed her hair. Once she finished, she ended up getting dressed in her orange t-shirt and blue pants, with black boots. Then she went to go wake up digital.

She couldn't help but wonder why things had been so quiet for the past couple days. Usually there was something. Getting adopted, Rydian finding her, meeting Digital, getting kidnapped, meeting Hunter, her dad proposing to her Aunt Nya...all that fun stuff. She just knew one thing for sure.

It was very worrying.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital was snuggled deep into his pillow. Kelly chuckled at her roboy friend. "Good morning Digital."

Digital tolled over. "Mom...please...why are you letting him do this?"

Kelly frowned. He was having a nightmare too. "Digi. Come on, wake up. It's just a nightmare." She tried shakily get his shoulder.

Digital's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up. "K-k-k-Kelly?"

" Yeah, Digi. It's me. Did you-" Kelly was cut off, when digital pulled her into a hug. Digital was shaking, and tearing up a little. "D-digital?" Kelly asked.

"Y-you're real, right? You're actually here right? You're not another illusion?" Digital asked.

"I'm real. And I'm here." Kelly nodded, hugging her friend tight. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I had a terrible nightmare." Digital said, still shaking.

If Kelly's eyes weren't soft, they were now. "I know how that feels. So, what was it about?"

Digital muttered under something that Kelly couldn't hear his breath. "Um...sorry, Digi...I didn't quite get that."

Digital sighed. "You gotta promise me something first. Promise me you won't think I'm an idiot."

"I...I promise, Digi." Kelly nodded.

"It was of...a girl...with orange skin...and jet black hair...and...she killed you. And when I tried to help you...my mom held me back...telling me that I should leave you. And that you weren't worth it." Digital sighed.

"Aw...Digital." Kelly said and hugged her friend, even tighter. "I'm so sorry. I...I know how it feels, and I would never think you're an idiot or make fun of you because of that."

Digital and Kelly let go of each other and digital looked into Kelly's light blue eyes. "Really?"

"Hey, I promised didn't I? Besides." Kelly grinned. "I think it was really sweet of you to at least try to rescue me from that girl."

Digital blushed. "Thanks Kells."

"No problem digital. You're basically my best friend." Kelly smiled. "So, you ready for breakfast?" Kelly asked.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a sec." Digital nodded.

Kelly left, and digital sat down. "How am I even supposed to tell her when it might ruin our friendship?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aw, poor digital.

Okay, two questions:

1\. Do you think Digital will chicken out on telling Kelly?

2\. Is chainsaws suddenly the signature weapon of fanfiction?

Super big thanks to FFF, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 fir the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	3. Love

Hey, new chapter is here!

Review replies:

Mouth O'lightning:probably. yeah, I'm working on a ONESHOT on that.

Masterofcupcakes:yeah, true. ;)

KRR:curse nightmares. Yayyyy! You ship! True.

-/-/\\_\\_\\-/-/-/-

Digital came out of his room to see Hunter. "Hunter! Excellent! Can I have a word?" Digital asked.

"Well I-"

Digital interrupted him. "Okay, thanks!" And pulled Hunter into his room.

Hunter tripped and fell backwards onto Digital's bed. "Wow. Thanks so much, Digital. I just love falling backwards onto my friends bed." He said sarcastically.

"Okay. Sorry. I just...ugh! I...I was so close, and I-ugh!"

"Almost told her, but chickened out, huh?" Hunter chuckled.

"Yes!" He flopped down on the bed.

Hunter laughed at him. "You've got it bad, Dig." (He pronounced it Duh-idge)

"It's not funnnnnnny." Digital whined.

"Okay, okay." Hunter said. "But honestly, you're gonna have to tell her sometime. And there's no time like the present."

"Or, you could swoop in and take her." Digital muttered.

"Digital, we've been over this, like, a hundred times. Kelly and I...there's basically no chance for us. You and her are a different story." Hunter said.

"But...I don't get it. I thought you liked her too." Digital said,

"Yeah...how do I explain this? how do you feel when you're around her?"

"It's hard to explain." Digital admitted.

"Just say what happens when you look at her." Hunter says.

"My mind is racing, and my heart is moving even faster than that. I feel heat in my cheeks. Not to mention I feel like I'm about to puke, she makes me so flustered and dizzy. And that doesn't even make a lick of sense. I'm a robot." digital sighed.

"Wow. Okay, well, when I look at her, I think: 'man, that chick is cute.'

"You sound like an 80's bad boy." Digital said.

"You know what I mean. I really think Kelly and you are meant to be. Honest." Hunter said.

"Wow, you're right. Okay. Let's get breakfast." They walked out of Digital's room.

"and, hey, maybe I'll find a girl like Kelly one day." Hunter said.

Then they heard something land on the deck. They ran out to see who it was. And they saw a girl with raven black hair and green eyes. She had orange skin too.

Digital growled. "Something tells me Rydian sent this lady. Time to pound something."

Hunter blushed. His heart began to race. "Hey digital?"

"Yeah?" Digital asked.

"I have found my Kelly." Hunter said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hoped you all liked this!

Okay, I still want answers to the following two questions:

1\. Do you think Digital will chicken out on telling Kelly?

2\. Is chainsaws suddenly the signature weapon of fanfiction?

Super big thanks to FFF, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 fir the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	4. Attack

Welcome back everyone!

A new chapter has arrived,

Review replies:

KRR:I love your shippings. Thank you! I'll add crystal soon.

MasterOfCupcakes:true. Thanks for answering the questions!

Mouth O'lightning: Yeah, hopefully.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The orange skinned girl gave Hunter a look. "Your...Kelly?"

Digital sighed. "Oh boy."

Kelly came out. "Guys, what's going on?" Then she got an eyeful of the orange skinned girl. "Another one of Rydian's goons?"

Digital sighed. "Yup."

Hunter was still looking lovestruck at the girl.

Digital "Hunter, this is one of Rydian's workers. Kind of our enemy."

Hunter just muttered. "She's so beautiful.

Digital sighed. "Hunter, no."

Hunter just dreamily sighed.

Kelly gave Hunter a look. "Um, Hunter?" When he didn't respond, Kelly gave digital the same look. "So who exactly is she?"

Digital sighed. "Apparently Hunter's crush."

"But she's-" Kelly started.

"I know." Digital said.

"And she's-"

"I know."

"Wow. He's fallen hard." Kelly nodded

"Yeah, i know." Digital sighed.

The girl rolled her eyes and saw their moment of weakness and charged at Kelly.

Kelly conjured up some sand and blew it in her face. The girl fell back. She growled. "I can't see!"

Kelly smiled. "Good."

Jay rushed out. What's going on?"

Kelly sighed. "Rydian's found us again, dad. And with a new goon. And a girl this time."

Jay growled and grabbed the orange skinned girl. "Alright, we'll get answers out of her later."

Kelly nodded, and bit her lip. Digital put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kelly turned and faked a smile. Yeah. I'm good. Totally good. Everything's great. Great, great, great."

Hunter shook his head. "There's something bothering her.

Digital nodded. "Obviously."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I might be able to write and post another chapter.

Okay, I still want answers to the following two questions:

1\. Do you think Digital will chicken out on telling Kelly?

2\. Is chainsaws suddenly the signature weapon of fanfiction?

Super big thanks to FFF, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 fir the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	5. Fear ll

I have to go, so no review replies...

Sorry!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Kelly sat on her bed and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Rydian.

The thought of him scared her more than ever now. After everything that had happened in the past month, you'd think she'd be used to it. Well, she wasn't. Not by a long shot. Kelly heard the door open, and she immeditly gasped and clutched into her stuffed cat.

It was just Jay. "Kelly? Are you still up?" He came in. As soon as he came in, she relaxed.

Jay saw the relief in her eyes and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Kelly sighed and sighed. "No, I'm not."

Jay sat on Kelly's bed. He gently pushed some hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kelly tried to avoid the subject. She had cried too many times in front of her dad. She knew she would cry again if she said anything on the subject.

"Kelly, you can tell me anything, you know that." Jay said.

"I guess...I'm...I'm scared..that Rydian's going to take..me away again." Kelly whispered. "I'm tired of him sending people to come find me..." Kelly said, and began to cry.

"Aw, Kelly." Jay said, giving her a gentle look and hugging her tightly. He began stroking Kelly's hair. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay."

Kelly wiped her eyes and tried hard not to keep crying, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset-"

"No. No. It's okay. You're my daughter, and I'm going to be here for you, I promise." Jay said, and kissed her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, daddy." Kelly whispered, falling asleep in his embrace.

Jay smiled at her and then sighed. He would destroy Rydian the next chance he got.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A dark skinned, dark haired girl walked into a small apartment. "Crys! I'm back."

Crystal jumped up from his chair and went over to His friend. "Hey, Dani. Did you find anything out?"

"Well, I went to the homeless shelter. She's, uh, already been adopted. By the blue ninja." Daniella said.

"What? You're joking." Crystal said.

"Nope. Sadly, no." Daniella sighed.

"Whet about Rydian? Do you think he ever found her?"

"that deadbeat father of her's? Of course. He's ruthless." Daniella sighed. "That's why, dear friend, we are going straight to the ninja and finding my niece."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, hoped you all liked it!

Okay, I still want answers to the following two questions:

1\. Do you think Digital will chicken out on telling Kelly?

2\. Is chainsaws suddenly the signature weapon of fanfiction?

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	6. JordanBETH

Review replies are here!

Masterofcupcakes: very true.

FFF:XD cold cordog Rydian!

Jayfan67:everyone loves chainsaws!

KRR:no problem Crystal, and, yeah! Wisp and Ricky are my favourite dragons! :)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter breathed out, shakily as he watched the girl struggle. The girl gave him a look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl questioned.

Hunter snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, um, pardon?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She repeated.

Hunter blushed. "I'm not looking at you like anything." He said.

The girl gave him a look but then her eyes went wide. "You're one of them."

"Pardon?" Hunter asked.

"One of the traitors to my boss. Rydian. The cute one and the one that messes up his hands."

"What?" Hunter said, with a blush.

"Well, you are cute." The girl said. "And I don't know why you left. Rydian said you were his best fighter."

"Well, I couldn't work for him anymore. And, besides, I ended up getting something better." Hunter said. "I got a family."

"I don't understand." She said.

"I'm just figuring this all out myself. But I've got a really good friend. And he's been helping me. Maybe I can help you." Hunter offered.

"I'll think about it." She said.

'That's better than nothing.' Hunter thought. He held out his hand. "I'm Hunter."

"I'm Jordan." She said.

"Nice. Did that ever stand for anything?"

"No, it's a real name. But...Rydian did refer me to an anagram of a name." Jordan chuckled.

"What was it?"

"B.E.T.H. It stood for Backup Extra Terminator Hunter." Jordan sighed.

Hunter laughed. "I'll just call you Jordan."

Jordan chuckled. ""Good choice."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital didn't want to eavesdrop, but when he heard the girl say her name, he was suddenly glad he did.

He quickly walked back in his room. He felt sick to his stomach. He sniffled and fought back tears. This 'Jordan' was obviously bad news. He was so afraid that his dream would become a reality.

It couldn't happen. He could t let it happen. And this Jordan...might destroy them all.

He couldn't help it, and he let some tears leak out. He heard the door open and a soft voice. "Digi? What's wrong?"

It was Kelly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	7. Nightmare

Review replies are right here!

Masterofcupcakes: nah, he won't mind. And you'll learn about Digi's nightmare.

FirstFandomFangirl:YUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!

Ponygirl009:

KRR: ;.; that's sad. But I know she's happy now.

Mouth O'lightning: thanks! We'll see what ha

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital looked up at his crush, and wiped away his tears. "K..Kelly? Should...shouldn't "you be a-a-asleep?"

"I had a nightmare, I asked my dad to stay with me. I eventually fell asleep again. Then I woke up in the night again, and my dad had fallen asleep again. I was going to go back to sleep, when I heard you. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it-it-it-it's fine." Digital said.

"It sounds like your voice is glitching. Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yes?" Digital asked.

Kelly gave him a look. "Really, digital?"

"No." He said.

Kelly hugged him tightly. "What happened?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." Digital sniffled.

"Why not? You basically tell me everything. We're best friends." Kelly said.

Digital got teary again and whimpered "if I did I might just lose everything...it's all cause if a stupid dream! And I'm so afraid it will come true!"

"What was it about?" Kelly asked.

"Jordan was in it...and she double crossed us. She dismantled Hunter and...she...she killed you. You were gone." Digital said. "I lost you." He began to cry.

"Digi!" Kelly said and hugged him close. "That will never happen."

"I know..." Digital whimpered. "B-b-but I'm scared it would. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. I don't think anyone would let that happen. And I'm sure that Rydian won't bother us while we've got Jordan here."

Digital nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Everyone has nightmares. Besides, aren't best friends supposed to be there for each other?" Kelly asked with a smile.

Digital smiled back. "Mmm hmm."

Kelly smiled. "We should get some sleep, Digi."

Digital nodded. "Yeah. That would be-" he was cut off by a yawn. "A good idea."

Kelly smiled. "You think you'll be okay?"

Digital smiled tiredly. "Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Kelly grinned.

Digital lied down and cel asleep. Kelly smiled. When He was falling asleep, digital was...really...cute.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

About time she started to like him back, eh?!

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	8. Uncle Cole

Welcome to a new chapter!

Review replies:

FFF:yeah, me too

KRR: we both know what happened after that.

Jayfan67:yes. shipping.

Taylorjensen517: um...yes?

MasterofCupcakes:it may or may not.

Mouth O'lightning: who doesn't think digital us cute.

Labratfluitekat:yes she does!

Hey, tell me in the reviews, who ships kelital?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly watched her uncle Cole make lunch the next day.

Cole looked over to his adopted niece. "Kelly, you're really quiet. Anything on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. No, no no, no, no, no, no. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Kelly answered.

"You sure about that kiddo?" Cole asked.

"Yeah! Uh, why wouldn't I be?" Kelly asked.

"Well, usually, when we're together you're a lot more talkative, cause, and let's face it, I'm your favourite."

"You wanna know the truth?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, definitely." Cole said.

"Are you sure I can tell you?" Kelly asked.

"Of course Kelly. You can tell me anything." Cole smiled.

"Well, digital had a bad dream. It was about Jordan. You know, that new girl that Rydian sent and is captured as we speak?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I know her. Go on." Cole told her.

"Well, his dream was that she killed me. And that his mom was there holding him back. And I've been having terrible dreams too. Like Rydian destroying you. It...it's too much to bear, really. I know we've only all known each other for like a month, but I love you all like family, and I couldn't take it if something happened to any of you."

Cole gave her a smile. "Those were just dreams Kelly. Bad dreams. Bad figments of your fears and your imagination. That would never happen. I promise."

Kelly nodded. "Okay, thanks uncle Cole."

"Hey, I gotta be there for you. After all," he paused and grinned. "I am your favourite uncle."

"Uncle Cole. I love all my uncles equally. Your not my favourite." Kelly said.

Cole gave her a look. "Oh really?"

"Wellllllllllllllllll..." Kelly said. "Yeah, you're my favourite, but don't tell the others."

"Alright, kiddo. You feeling a little better?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Kelly grinned.

"Good. Now, what say we call the others for lunch?" Cole asked.

"I don't think you put chilli in the oven, uncle Cole." Kelly noted.

When the realization struck him, he raced over to the oven, and took out the chilli. "Shoot. Do you think the others will notice?"

"Well, they said your meatloaf was decent." Kelly shrugged.

"They said they thought it was a casserole." Cole said.

"Exactly, my dear uncle." Kelly grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cole is Kelly's favourite uncle.

But she does love her other uncles a lot too.

Coles just her favourite.

Also, I recently hit a you tube channel. I'll be making animations. Maybe an animation of this story...

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	9. Screaming

Welcome to the newest chapter!

Review replies:

Masterofcupcakes:yeah, near the end of the story. And everyone likes Cole. They must!

FFF:I'm glad.

KRR:you ship? Yay! I'll love to animate him! :)

Ponygirl009:I tell you guys once I get the first animation up.

Labratfluitekat:Yus, fluff!

Mouth O'lightning:aw, thanks so much! :)

Dimond eclipse:thanks so much!

Jayfan67:yay! You ship!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter came out of the room where he had been talking to Jordan to see digital standing outside the door waiting for him. "Oh, hey Digi. What's up?"

Digital tried hard to keep his cool. "I...was just waiting for you." Digital said.

"Oh. Well, sorry that I haven't been talking with you lately. I've been so busy with Jordan-"

"Yeah, yeah. Jordan's perfect." Digital said, with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Hunter was a little taken aback. "I'm sorry Digi...something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, of course not, I've just been having horrible recurring nightmares, but since you're so busy with Jordan, you wouldn't care, would you?" Digital retorted.

Hunter looked at him, shocked, "digital...I-I-I..."

"You what?" Digital asked, with anger.

Hunter growled. "I'm trying to help Jordan!"

digital sniffled. "You mean, our enemy?!"

Hunter glared at digital. "She's nice! If you just give her a chance-"

"She's going to dismantle you!" Digital said.

Hunter was shocked. "What?"

Digital just stayed silent, with tears falling from his eyes. He still didn't understand how he was able to cry. But he couldn't help it. "N-never mind. Go b-back with Jordan. S-see if I c-care." He said, and ran off to his room.

Hunter went after him. "Digital-"

Digital slammed the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"-And then he slammed the door in my face! Who does that?! Who?" Hunter asked.

Kelly gave him a look. "Upset people?" She tried.

Hunter sighed. "I just don't get it. He was so upset."

"He has good reason." Kelly said.

"He said something about me being dismantled." Hunter said.

"There's good reason." Kelly noted.

"What do you mean?"

"Even before we met Jordan, Digital's been having nightmares of her killing me and dismantling you. He just doesn't want to lose us."

Hunter sighed. "That makes sense. But I've never heard him yell like that before."

Kelly gave him a gentle look. "No one has. But it she's he cares." Kelly smiled. "You wanna go talk to him?"

Hunter almost nodded, then shook his head. "Could you?" He asked.

Kelly nodded. "Okay, then."

Hunter smiled once dye was out of sight. "This is for you Digi."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital lied down on his bed, still sniffling, and glitching.

He heard a knock at the door. He tensed. "W-who i-i-i-i-is i-i-it?" He asked.

"It's me." Kelly's soft voice answered. Digital relaxed a bit.

"C-c-c-c-come i-i-i-in." He answered.

Kelly opened the door and smiled a little. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry you got so upset."

"I-i-i-it's okay." Digital said.

"Your voice is glitching." Kelly pointed out.

"H-h-happens w-w-when I'm u-u-upset." Digital said.

Kelly gently embraced digital, and her face heated up.

Digital blushed as well, but quickly got over it and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Kelly smiled. "No problem. I really like you." She said, blushing a little.

Digital blushed harder, and thought 'waitdoesshelikeme?noshedoesnt,ordoesshe?ITHINKSHELIKESMEOHMYGOSH!' He smiled. 'Still hope for me yet.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

To everyone that hates Rydian, look for the next given to lightning oneshot. You and your chainsaws will surprise him.

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	10. Restless

Welcome to a new chapter!

And guess what?

ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAY!

Okay, review replies!

Masterofcupcakes:

Ninja pony:okay! (Grabs jayfan67, FFF and KRR) girls get your chainsaws and go nuts!

KRR:yeah, just wait and see!

Mouth O'lightning:I will...next chapter.

Guest:I SHALL!

FFF:totally legit.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Rydian looked up from his work. "You." He muttered.

Daniella gave Rydian a look. "Where's Kelly?"

"What the h*** are you talking about?" Rydian asked the black haired girl.

"I know what you've been doing Rydian." Daniella hissed. "Just because kelly has been adopted doesn't mean you've given up, does it? I've heard stories."

"About what, my dear in-law?" Rydian smirked.

"Oh just that Kelly and Cassandra were on the streets, Jay met and befriended her in one day. Then Cassandra died from her tumour, and gave Kelly to Jay. Jay ended up adopting her. Then she became part of the ninja's family. I know you heard of this, because you came back for her, and Jay kicked your sorry butt. But then you wouldn't give up, especially after that poor boy you tortured D.I.G.I.T.A.L., ran away, but hey, can you blame him? You resorted to kidnapping Kelly. But Jay rescued her. And that the lord in heaven he did! And I thank him everyday that Digital was able to make friends with Hunter and get him to quit being your henchmen, or who knows what could've happened! And now this Jordan girl. You are dead, Rydian Gomez Dolan! You hear me? DEAD!"

Rydian chuckled. "So sue me, Garcia."

Daniella growled. "Rydian, you will get what's coming to you. I promise."

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly looked around, to see her mom being beat by Rydian. "M-mom! Be careful!

Rydian looked over to her. "Oh, hey, brat!

Kelly squeaked, and hid.

Rydian went for her, then she heard another voice. It was her dad. Jay.

"Daddy?" Kelly asked, and saw Jay being beat up by Rydian.

"Dad!" Kelly cried, but she couldn't move. She couldn't use her powers. She was powerless to help.

-/-/-/

"Kelly? Kelly! Sweetie, come on wake up. It's okay. It's okay." Jay whispered as he tried to awaken his little girl. Kelly was shaking a lot and whimpering in her sleep. "Kelly?"

"DAD!" Kelly woke up with a start. Tears formed.

"Kelly, it's okay. You were just having a bad dream...which you've been having a lot of, recently, sweetie."

Kelly sniffled. "D...did I wake you up?"

Jay shook his head. "No, I came to check on you, and found you shaking and whimpering in your sleep."

Kelly was just looking at him with teary eyes. "You're okay...right?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I...I...I...in...m..m..my..d..dream...ry...Rydian...was...trying to hurt me...he...ended up...b...beating you..." Kelly whispered.

Jay immediately embraced her. "Kelly that would never happen. I wouldn't let it. I promise you, you're safe here."

Kelly nodded. "Okay..." And drifted off to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I think that deserves an aw...

What do you think?

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	11. Romance

New chapter!

Review replies:

Jayfan67:THE FEEELS!

KRR:NO ONE LIKES RYDIAN!

Masterofcupcakes:you'll just have to see.

Labratfluitekat:yeah, at least she has Jay.

Mouth O'lightning:YOU'RE SO NICE!

Titanium Jay and electro Zane:why thank you! :)

FFF:everyone 'loves' Rydian

Rydian:(turns around)what?

Me:THAT WAS SARCASM!(throws garbage at him)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter looked down, as he saw his friend pass outside the hall.

"Is there a problem, Hunter?" Jordan's voice snapped him out of her thoughts.

'Her beautiful, beautiful voice' he thought. "No Jordan, there's no problem." Hunter tried to assure her.

Jordan sighed. "Hunter. Look at me. If I want to feel you trust me, I want you to tell me the truth."

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry Jordan. It's just a stupid dream digital had."

"What was the dream about?" Jordan asked.

Hunter debated telling Jordan the truth. But he loved this girl. And he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It was just a stupid dream he had. It's fine, Jordan."

"Alright then. But I want to be as there for you as I can." Jordan said.

"You want to...b..be there for me?" Hunter stammered "r...r...really?"

"Of course. You teach me about friends and family. You have been so kind to me. Kinder than Rydian ever was."

Hunter smiled, and blushed. "W...well, Rydian..is a m..monster." He stammered. "Y-you're a gr-great girl, Jordan. You're ev-even m-more do when you s-smile."

Jordan blushed. "Y..you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I..I'm Rydian's g..goon..."

"You're not really like that." Hunter said.

Jordan blushed harder. "A-a-and I..I'm s-s-so...so..."

"Beautiful. And really smart. And you're a great listener." Hunter said.

Jordan smiled softly. "I could kiss you for saying that."

Hunter leaned in. "What's stopping you?"

Hunter leaned in close to her, and Jordan leaned in as much as she could.

And they kissed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital looked out on the horizon.

"Hey Digi." Digital jumped and saw Kelly.

"Kelly, you scared me." Digital said.

"Sorry Digi. How are you holding up?" Kelly asked.

Digital sighed. "I had another nightmare."

Kelly nodded. "You're not the only one."

"I'm sorry about that, Kelly." Digital said.

Kelly smiled. "That's okay. I've got a great guy to fall back on."

Digital raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Kelly giggled. "You, silly!"

"Oh." Digital blushed. 'Man, I know I love her.' Digital thought.

Kelly smiled, with a soft blush. 'He's amazing...' She thought to herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rooooooomance.

What do you think?

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	12. Talking

Welcome to given to lightning!

Review replies:

FFF:yupers!

labratfluitekat:Aw, thank you!

Masterofcupcakes:yesssssswatttttttchaaaaaaaandlllllleaaaaarn.

Olaflover13:IVE UPDATED! :D

Mouth O'lightning:thanks so much!

KRR:yay, you ship! Yes, everyone hates Rydian!

Jayfan67:aw, thanks! I was planning this for a while now!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital felt very unsettled. Hunter was smiling like a maniac, his cheeks were redder than Kelly's uncle to be's ninja gi, and every so often he'd giggle oddly, or sigh strangely. This was not normal. Not at all.

Okay, MAYBE digital had sighed like that before, and MAYBE his cheeks had gone red once or twice, but not like that.

Digital elbowed Hunter. "Hunt. Hunt. Hunt."

Hunter didn't even notice.

Digital sighed. "HUNTER!." He said.

Hunter looked up. "Hmmn? Oh, hey Digi. What's up?" Hunter asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Digital asked.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked him.

"You're acting really strange." Digital said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"the way you're acting. You're smiling like a maniac, your cheeks are bright red, and your laugh is all weird." Digital pointed out.

Hunter sighed. "Digi...um, listen. I.. I know how you feel about Jordan...but...well...we kissed..." He stammered. "And I love her."

Digital was furious for a second, but soon it all washed away. "A...alright.

"You sure? I know how you feel about her." Hunter asked.

"Yea. Just do me a favour, will you?"

"Digital, you're my best friend. Anything so you're comfortable about all this."

"Please be careful." Digital begged. "I don't know what I'd do if my best friend got himself dismantled."

Hunter smiled. "Of course Digi." He said, putting a hand on Digital's shoulder.

"Thanks Hunter." Digital smiled.

"No prob. We're best friends. I might even go so far to call us brothers." Hunter grinned.

Digital nodded. "Yeah."

Hunter chuckled. "And besides...We still have to get you and Kelly together!"

Digital cheeks turned bright red. "Not funny Hunter..."

Hunter laughed. "I'm serious! It's time you guys had your first kiss already!"

"Hunter..."

"You could actually learn a thing or two from Jordan and I..."

"HUNTER!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yes, they are great friends! Right?

Also, if you have any questions for my characters, feel free to ask, and they will answer them down here!

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review!

#God's alive!


	13. Uncle Kai

I'm updating so much today, I don't have time to do review replies.

Sorry about that...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

was drawing in her sketchbook. It was a wedding gift for her dad and Nya. She was focusing really hard on it, and wanted it to be perfect.

She was so happy for her dad, and excited to have a mother again. The wedding was around...what? A month, three weeks away?

After that, she'd have a mother again. She was just a bit nervous.

Then again, her dad was stressing out about the wedding. But her dad did want everything to be perfect.

Jay had told Kelly the whole story. It made Kelly even happier that Nya was going to be her mom.

It was also the main reason Kelly wanted her gift to be be perfect.

She was so focused she didn't even notice her uncle Kai come in. "Hey kiddo."

"AH! DON'T COME IN!" Kelly screamed, suddenly closing her sketch book.

"Relax, Kells. It's just me." Kai smiled.

"Oh. Hi uncle Kai." Kelly said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Jay went out with Nya. I just wanted to let you know, kiddo." Kai said.

"Oh. Thanks uncle Kai." Kelly nodded.

"No problem. Now, What were you working on?" Kai asked.

Kelly gave her uncle a look. "Before I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Kai smiled. "I promise."

"Okay..." She said, and opened her sketchbook to the drawing. It was a drawing of her dad and Nya. "It's a wedding gift for my daddy and my new mom...do you think they'll like it?"

Kai looked at the drawing and smiled. "Kelly, this is probably the best drawing you've done that I've seen."

"Uncle kaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii...It's the ONLY drawing I've done that you've seen." Kelly told him.

"Still, this is amazing Kelly. Nya and your dad are both going to love this." Kai told her.

"You really think so, uncle Kai?" Kelly asked him.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Thanks, uncle Kai." Kelly said.

"No problem, Kelly. Besides," Kai said, pulling Kelly into a hug. "I'm going to be your uncle officially, anyways."

Kelly giggled. "Yeah."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

you have any questions for my characters, feel free to ask, and they will answer them down here.

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	14. Comfort

New chapter people.

Review replies

Jaya is love:soon, soon, I promise.

Masterofcupcakes:good idea. And true.

KRR:yup, nothing like family fluff.

FFF:true.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jay smiled, and looked over to Kelly. He and Nya were going on there last date before the wedding.

Jay looked over to Kelly. "Sweetheart, be good, and do what your uncles say, alright?" He asked her.

"Of course, daddy." Kelly said.

Jay smiled and kissed her head, "okay. I love you Kelly. See you in the morning. " Jay said.

Kelly nodded, but then sighed. She was just hoping her reoccurring nightmares would stop.

-/-/-/-

Of course, Kelly found herself waking up in the night.

Again.

If I told you what the nightmare is about, I'd have to change this story's rating, because of death and killing.

Anyway, this was the worst nightmare yet. Kelly hugged herself and muttered "it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." She desperately tried to assure herself.

"Kelly?"

Kelly jumped a mile when she heard a voice, then saw her uncle Cole in the doorway. "O..oh..it's just you uncle Cole..." Kelly sighed.

"Yeah. It's just me." Cole said. "What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Oh...j-just a nightmare." Kelly assured him. "I'm sorry if you woke up cause of my scream..."

"Kelly, I sleep like a rock. No pun intended. I was just worried." Cole said, sitting on Kelly's bed, beside her. "What was your nightmare about?" Kelly's eyes filled with fear once more. Cole gave her a gentle look. "Don't want to talk about it?" He asked her. Kelly nodded. Cole sighed. "Let me guess, Rydian?" Another nod came from Kelly. Cole sighed. "Of course. Kelly, listen to me. No one expects you to be over everything, you know. Rydian did unspeakable things. He even went so far as to kidnap you. But if there's one thing I know, it's you're extremely brave. And these nightmares might scare you, but they're nothing compared to what you've been through. I'm not saying you shouldn't be scared, trust me, I understand. But I can tell you that we'll be there for you. You know that, right?" Cole asked. Kelly nodded, and Cole hugged her.

"W...will you stay until I fall asleep?" Kelly asked.

"I promise." Cole told her. "Your favourite uncles gotcha." He said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me:And now! The questions! Jay! Nya!

Jay:okay, what are they?

Me: okay, from Mouth O'lightning: Question for jay: who's gonna be your best man?And groomsmen I assume will be the rest of the ninja. Then who's gonna be the ring bearer, I assume Kelly will be the flower girl, even though she's a bit too old:) Question for Nya: Who will be your maid/matron of honor? And what about Bridesmaids? Is sensei Wu gonna be the one who reads from the bible?

Jay:well, Cole's going to be my best man, and Zane, Lloyd and Kai are going to be the groomsmen. The flower girl is Kelly, and the ring bearer is digital.

Nya:sensei Wu is going to read from the bible. And, gosh, I hadn't even thought about that yet!

Me:and next question is from Jayfan67: Jay, on a scale of 1 to 1 million, how much do you love Nya? ;)

Jay:first of all, nice name. Second of all, I can't rate how much I love Nya.

Nya:aw, Jay that's so-

Me:you have to.

Jay:1 billion. Happy.

Nya:(kisses Jay)

Me:very.

you have any more questions for my characters, feel free to ask, and they will answer them down here.

Super big thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	15. Glitch

Brand new chapter!

Review replies:

Masterofcupcakes:yes, yes, very true.

Jayfan67: thanks so much! And Jay's glad he made your day.

KRR:thanks! And awwwwwwww...

-/-/-/-/-

Digital sighed. "Hunter, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yes. I want you to be comfortable around her.." Hunter told him.

"But I was just about to tell Kelly-" digital said, but Hunter gave him a look.

"Really, Digi?" Hunter asked.

"Well, no, but it was worth a shot." Digital admitted.

Hunter grabbed his friends arm. "Come on Digi." And he pulled him into the room.

Jordan looked up. "Hunter, you're back." She smiled. "And who is this?"

Hunter nudged digital forwards. '"Go on..."

"He...hello...Jordan..." Digital stammered in fear and muttered. "Please don't kill me.."

Jordan laughed nervously "kill you? What gave you that idea?"

Digital shivered a bit. "We..well..." Digital's voice began to glitch.

Hunter bit his lip, and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's been having nightmares of a girl who looks like you killing Kelly, and dismantling me."

"Oh...well, I'd never do that. My sister might, but not me." Jordan said.

"Yeah, he's so scared and nervous, he's glitching. Wait, sister?"

"Yeah...but she's in a better place now..." Jordan sighed.

Hunter hugged Jordan and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Jordan."

"It's okay, Hunter." Jordan said. Then looked over to digital. "Your friend is gilt hing a bit though." Hunter looked over to digital with worry. Digital was shaking and kneeling on the floor.

Hunter ran to digital and held up two fingers up to his eyes. "Digital, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Digital blinked. "F-Four?" He guessed, with his voice glitching.

Hunter sighed and picked digital up bridal style. "Don't worry buddy. I'll see what's wrong with you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hunter sighed. "Slightly broken voice, sight is hazy, shivering...I think your system has a virus."

"A-a-a-a v-v-v-virus?" Digital said.

"Yeah. It'll just act like you've caught a cold though. Nothing to worry about."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-You s-s-s-s-sure, H-H-H-Hunter?" Digital said and coughed. "A-a-and w-what w-w-was t-t-that?"

"Don't worry, it was just a cough." Hunter said. "Trust me, I've had this kind of virus before. I'll help you out."

"T-t-thanks h-h-Hunter." Digital said.

Hunter smiled and put an arm around him. "No problem. You tried to talk to Jordan. Besides, what else are friends for?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AND NOW FOR THE QUESTIONS! JAY, AND HUNTER GET OVER HERE!

Jay and Hunter:(come in here, waves)

Me:Okay, first question is for JAY! From greenninjaisbae! Are you excited for the wedding?

Jay:well, I am marrying Nya, the love of my life, HOW COULD I NOT BE EXCITED?!

Me:JAYA... okay next is for both Hunter and digital.

Hunter:since Digi is asleep I'll answer for him too.

Me:okay...it's from olaflover13. Asks will you go on a double date?

Hunter:first, love your nice reviews. well, once digital confesses to her, yes. Yes we will. Eventually.

Me:well, that's all the questions we have! Please send in more!

Also, big ANNOUCEMENT- I'm writing an original book, which is why I only update this every week. I'll let you ow wen I finish.

Superbig thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	16. Sickly

Here we go!

FFF:yeah, they do. And actually, no. I got a new idea.

Mouth O'lightning:yeah, poor Digi...

Masterofcupcakes: yes, someone will take care of it.

-/-/-/-/-/-:-

Hunter sighed. "This is hitting you hard, isn't it?"

"G-g-gee, y-y-you t-think?"digital huffed, and harshly coughed. "O-okay, I-is a-a c-cough always g-going to h-hurt t-that much?"

"I'm afraid so, bud. Just be glad you're not sneezing yet." Hunter said.

"W-what's a-" suddenly he sneezed harshly.

"That." Hunter chuckled a bit.

"I d-don't L-like i-i-it..." Digital admitted, shamefully.

"I know you don't bud." Hunter said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

Digital lied down, and shivered. "Th-this is a-a-absolute t-torture." He said and coughed harshly.

Hunter gave Digital a sympathetic smile. He sat down and put his arm around him. "Just let it run its course."

"Is-isn't th-this im-im-impossible? I-I-I'm a r-robot..." Digital said, and coughed.

"I don't understand it either. But, luckily, this kinda thing rarely happens."

Digital nodded. "That's good. I-I-I d-don't n-need t-to f-feel L-l-like t-this too often..."

"Hey guys." The two roboys looked up to see Kelly in the door way.

"Hey Kelly." Hunter said. Digital just waved.

"How are you doing Digi?" Kelly asked.

"N-not good." Digital managed.

"Aw. I'm sorry Digi." She said, and kissed his forehead.

Digital blushed madly, not to mention his checks were already a bit flushed. "It-it's alright."

Hunter stood up. "I'm going to go now..." And he darted out the room.

Kelly rubbed Digital's back. "I didn't even know roboys could get sick."

"I guess we can." Digital said, surprised his voice didn't glitch. 'You're warm, you want to tell her? Why do you want to tell her?! Why-'

"Yeah. Seems like you have a fever too." Kelly said.

"I-I-I l-l-like you!" Digital blurted out.

Kelly looked shocked. "You like me? As in like-like?" She asked, blushing.

Digital was shocked when he realized what he just said to his crush. He just confessed. "Yesandnowyouprobbablyhateme,I'msosorry!"

"Why would I hate you?" Kelly asked blushing. And she kissed him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digilly! Or kellital!

Now canon!

Me:NOW FOR THE QUESTIONS! KAI!

Kai:okay, let's get this over with.

Me:from mouth O'lightning: Kai, do you feel about your little sister getting MARRIED! And how do you feel about Jay becoming your brother-in-law?

Kai:I do feel a bit nervous, but I know Jay will take care of her. I'm nervous mainly causing giving her away.

Me:okay, then! You guys know that you can send in more questions! And about my book, it's called fight like fire. It's about a girl and her brother who go to live in a new town, where they meet a boy who fall from the sky. It's on wattpad now, if you wanna check it out.

Superbig thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	17. Friends

"Preview replies are here with a new chapter!

KRR:thanks for the honesty. I did update switched by destiny though.

FFF:yes, about time!

Labratfluitekat:well, you're excited.

Mouth O'lightning: Yup, kellital!

Masterofcupcakes:yeah, finally good for something those darn fevers.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"I still c-c-can't b-b-b-believe I-I-it." Digital said, and he coughed loudly.

Hunter stroked Digital's hair soothingly. "Neither can I. I never thought you guys would ever admit that you liked each other."

"W-w-well, w-we d-did...a-and t-this g-glitching is s-starting t-to hurt." Digital answered and coughed.

"That's obvious. You sound a bit worse, but that's normal." Hunter assured him.

"I-I-I-I-it I-I-I-is?" Digital asked.

"yes. Don't worry. The best thing to do for something like this is to relax and allow it to run its course." Hunter said.

"You don't have to help with this, you know." Digital sniffled, and sneezed.

"Yes I do. You're my best friend, plus I've had this kinda virus before." Hunter said.

"But what about Jordan?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Hunter said.

"Thanks hunt."

"What, are you giving me a nickname now?" Hunter asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"It's only fitting." Digital grinned.

"Oh, really?" Hunter asked with a big smile.

"Yup." Digital said.

"Okay then Digi." Hunter grinned, putting digital in a headlock.

Digital laughed. "H-h-Hunter q-q-quit it!" But his laughter soon turned into coughs, and Hunter let go.

"Sorry Digi." Hunter apologized.

"It's fine." Digital nodded. "I'm just glad that you're my friend.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"What about this one Kendra?" Nya asked her friend. It was getting close to the wedding, and they were looking at dresses. Of course, she lived with the guys, so when Kendra offered to help her pick out a dress, Nya was thrilled.

"Nya, it doesn't matter." Kendra sighed. "Just choose what you like."

"I know, I know. I just want this wedding to be perfect." Nya sighed.

"I know. And it will be, because you'll be marrying the love of your life. Jay doesn't care if you're wearing the most stunning dress in the world, or the ugliest. And once you say I do, you'll be part of a family." Kendra told her.

"Thanks Kendra." Nya smiled.

"No problem." Kendra grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/

Okay, I have to go, so I'll answer the questions next time!

Superbig thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	18. Truth

Hey guys. Thus us an update, but really short. And a rant too. Listen, I'm not naming names, but I don't appriciate it when you say my stories aren't interesting to you. It's really just hurtful. So if you don't like this story, just don't review. I work hard on them and my stories.

Okay, I'm done. An I have no time for review replies. Oh well. On with the chapter.

-/-/-/-/-

"Here you go, my dear." Hunter said, handing Jordan a cup of tea.

Jordan smiled, and took her tea in her hands. "Thank you. You're such a sweetheart."

Cole had said that Jordan didn't have to be tied up as long as Hunter kept a close eye on her.

"aw, it's nothin'." Hunter blushed.

"Oh, it's somethin'." Jordan said, put her tea down and pulled him into a kiss.

Then, when they pulled apart, Hunter whistled. "Mercy."

Jordan laughed. "Oh, you are so cute!"

Hunter smiled. "You're cuter." He blushed lightly. "You know Jordan, As soon as I looked in your eyes I knew I was in love."

Jordan blushed. "Really? But I was so-"

"You were just a little rough around the edges." Hunter shrugged.

"But you do know what I am, right?" Jordan asked him.

"No. Aside from the orange skin, you seem quite normal." Hunter said.

Jordan sighed softly. "I'm a djinn."

"I'msorryAwhat?" Hunter asked.

"A creature who grants wishes. And twists your words. My father... He tried to destroy the ninja..." Jordan confessed.

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. I hope you don't hate me now..." She trailed off."

"Why would I hate you? You're not evil anymore. I was torn astray by Rydian. If anything, I love you even more." Hunter told her, with a soft smile.

Jordan pulled him into another kiss. A long one. Lasted six seconds. "0when they pulled apart,Jordan whispered "Te amo, Hunter.

Hunter know what that meant and said "Te amo, mi amour."

Jordan smiled. "You know Spanish?"

"Yeah. I'm roboy remember?" Hunter smiled.

"I find it adorable." Jordan giggled.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Please review if you read this chapter. I'd like to know who reads this story. :3


	19. Together

No time for review replies! Sorry!

/-/-/-/

Digital sniffled. "It'll be fine, he says. A cold can't kill you, he says." He muttered.

Kelly smiled softly. "They can't you know. They just make you miserable."

Digital shivered. "I know. It feels like it can kill me."

Kelly sympathetically smiled and ran her hand down her crush's back, giving him shivers. "I know. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" She asked kindly.

"Just stay with me, Kelly. That's all I need." Digital croaked out.

Kelly blushed. "Well, that was VERY sweet. But I meant like a blanket or something."

"Oh." Digital said. "A blanket would be nice."He chuckled, but it turned into a coughing fit quickly.

Hunter came in just then. "Well if it isn't the lovebirds!"

Digital blushed redder than a beat. "HUNTER!"

Kelly just giggled. "Well, we aren't the only ones. I'm going to see if my dad knows where the extra blankets are."

Digital smiled a bit. "Hurry back."

When she left Hunter chuckled. "So, you finally did it, huh? You finally told her."

Digital nodded. "And she felt the same."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy for you. Hey, maybe now we can double date!"

"Yeah, maybe." Digital smiled and then sneezed.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Dad? Daddy?" Kelly asked, looking for him. She poked her head in his room. "Da-oh." She said, stopping in her tracks when she saw her dad and her mom-to-be kissing.

"Ack! Ha." Jay said, pulling away, when he noticed Kelly. "How long have you been there?"

"Five seconds." Kelly said.

"Heh. Is there anything you need?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Where are the extra blankets?" Kelly asked.

"I'll go show you, sweetheart." Jay said, kissing her head.

Nya nodded. "I have to go check with Kendra abut being my maid of honour, anyways."

"Okay. Bye mom." Kelly said, waving bye to Nya.

Nya stopped. "Mom?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to call you that? It just seems fitting because you're like a mother figure to me." Kelly explained.

Jay and Nya shared a small smile. "No, it's perfectly fine."

-/-/-/-

ain't that sweet?

Superbig thanks to FFF, Jayfan67, KRR, Mouth O'lightning, olaflover13, ponygirl009, Titanium Jay and Electro Zane, Labratfluitekat, Masterofcupcakes and Swimmerninja13 for the support! You all are great! :)

Please follow, favourite and review.

#God's alive!


	20. Friendship

Okay, new chapter!

Oh, and do you guys still like this story? I know I'm losing readers...

If you don't still like it, this will be that last book.

Review replies:

Mouth O'lightning:aw, thank you! ;)

Masterofcupcakes: yeah! :3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly felt the wind brush her face. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe all that had happened. And now, she was finally getting a mother again. It was like the dream she never thought oils come true.

"Hey m- oh! Sorry kelly." Kelly turned around to see Jordan behind her, "I'll just be going."

"No, wait, Jordan." Kelly said. "Come on. The guys are talking. Besides, I haven't really talked to you yet."

Jordan smiled gratefully. "Okay."

"Jordan, how dud you end up working for rydian?" Kelly asked her.

Jordan gave her a strange look. "You call your father by his first name?"

Kelly smile turntable into a frown. "Rydian isn't my father. Not anymore."

Jordan felt a bit hurt at the brunette's coldness, but realized it must've been quite the sensitive topic for her to be that cold. "Anyways, Rydian awakened me from my coma. He promised to help my father's crew if I helped him. Although he's been trapped in a lamp for years. Now, I just want to be the kind, loving person my mother was."

"Wow. That's some story." Kelly said.

"Yeah. So, kelly what's your story?"

"Um...I really don't like taking about it. Hunter...I'm not even sure he knows yet...only digi does..."kelly said sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry." Jordan apologized.

"Don't apologize, it was a good question. It's just not really something I like to talk about." Kelly said softly.

Jordan nodded. "I understand."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks."

Jordan smiled solemnly. "No problem."

"Hey, kells?" Kelly and Jordan turned their heads to see cole.

"Hey, uncle cole. What's up?" Kelly asked.

Cole sighed. "You need to come in. There's this woman claiming your mother left you to her instead of Jay."

-/-/-/-/-/

"Here buddy." Hunter told him as he tinkered with digital's hardware.

"Is this really going to help me?" Digital asked.

"I believe so." Hunter said, poking at a gear. "If I can fix it, maybe the virus will go away quicker. I mean, you seem to be getting better."

Digital nodded. "Yeah, I a-ACHOO!" He sneezed as hunter touched a gear.

"Fascinating." Hunter said. The next two minutes were like this. Hunger would tough a gear, and digital would sneeze.

Eventually digital grabbed hunter's arm and yelled "STOP."

"Sorry." Hunter apologized. "It's just..." He trailed off, lost in thought.

"Just what?" Digital asked.

"Your design is so much more..." Hunter paused, trying hard to think of the right word, "..unique than mine. I'm just trying to understand it."

"Well, thanks." Digital said.

"No problem." Hunter smiled, the sighed. "Can you believe just a few weeks ago we were enemies?

Digital chuckled, then coughed. "Yeah, and look at us now. Best friends."

"Yup. And you wanted to kill me." Hunter grinned.

"I didn't want to kill you. I just wanted you to wear a shock collar."

"That's the same thing for a roboy, isn't it?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"Touché." Digital laughed.

-/-/-/-/-

Rydian paced the floor. "You better get this right. If you don't take down those stupid relatives of mine, you're dead meat."

The man glared at rydian. "Very well, Mr. Drake."

"You remember our agreement?" Rydian asked.

"I'll bring you your daughter, as long as you give the captin's daughter back to us."

"She will be your payment, FLINTLOCKE."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Woo! This took me two days to think up and write!

But I got it done! Sorry, my devices shattered. So I'm on my mother's computer.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who have supported this story and the sequel!

#God's alive!


	21. Claim

No time for review replies! This is super short!

-/-/-/-/-

Just admit it blue idiot. You're in no shape to raise a child!"

"I've been more if a father then rydian ever was! I think, no, I KNOW I have done a better job raising her in the past few months than he had all her life."

"While that might be true, I promise I will take Kelly off your hands. You are getting married now. You should be focussing on-"

"STUFF A SOCK IN IT, WILL YOU?! KELLY IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jay screamed.

Kelly shivered in fear. Cole put a hand on his nieces shoulder. "You okay, kiddo?"

Kelly looked at him with fearful eyes. "I don't know. I've only seen my dad get this upset when I was kidnapped."

Cole gently stroked her hair. "It's alright. This woman is a wack job."

"What?!

"And she heard me. Fantastic." Cole muttered.

Jay and Daniella turned around. She smirked at hay, and looked over to Kelly. "Hi, sweetie. Do you remember me?"

"Who the heck are you?" Kelly asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me, your aunt." She smiled.

"You're not related to my dad, are you?" Kelly asked nervously.

Daniella giggled. "No, I'm related to your mom." Then she shot jay a look. "And she left you to me."

"WHAT?" Kelly asked.

"It's true." Daniella nodded.

"No, it isn't." Jay growled.

"So, Kelly, do you want to come home with me?" Daniella offered.

"No." Kelly said.

"Pardon?" Daniella asked.

"If you're my aunt, where were you when my mom died. That's right, you weren't there. Jay was. He is my father." Kelly said.

Daniella was taken aback. Jay smiled. "I think you should go."

Daniella huffed. "this isn't over."

-/-/-/-

Ooo, spooky. Well, I must dash, bye!


	22. Anxiety

So, based on the reviews I got, I WILL CONTINUE THIS SERIES!

YAY!

:)

I meant to say this last time! But I didn't!

Review replies:

Mouth O'lightning: you'll see! :)

Jayfan67:chainsaws will rule supreme over evil bad guys! And I made this chapter extra long!

Olaflover13:it's okay, I totally understand! Thanks so much!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital opened his eyes. He woke up from his nap in his bed. He felt a whole lot better than the other days. He still felt a but if, but he knew it would pass eventually. He looked over to his side to see hunter asleep, lying his head on the bed. He smiled a bit. He was lucky, having a friend like him. "Hey, hunt." He said softly. "You awake?"

"FOUR! MY ANSWER IS FOUR, MISTER NADAKHAN!" Hunter screamed, seemingly awaking from a nightmare.

"Bad dream?" Digital asked, then coughed.

"Terrible." Hunter said, shakily. He faked a smile. "It's nothing. How are you feeling? Did your nap help?"

"A bit." Digital confessed. "I still have a tickling in my throat area."

"So you still have a bit of a cough. It's nothing to worry about."

"Good to know." Digital nodded. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. And it did you a lot of good. I'm glad you're getting over this real quick." Hunter smiled.

"Yeah, it did. I feel a lot better."

He paused, and noticed how nervous hunter looked.

Nadakhan is Jordan's dad. I'm so afraid of him. I searched my database, and found out all about it! Her dad was a ruthless pirate on the misfortune's keep! After being in a tea pot, Jordan's mother died from a broken heart and my girlfriend was-

"Hold it!" Digital gave hunter a look. "You're rambling again."

"Was I?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, so stop." Digital said. "Take a few breaths, and calm down."

Hunter nodded. "Y...yeah. Sorry. I...I don't know what's up with me. I've been so worried and glitchy lately."

"Hmm.." Digital pondered on that thought.

"What?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"I think I might know what's been up with you. Have you always been like this?" Digital asked him.

"Yeah. I've been worrying like crazy, since I was created." He told

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly sighed. "Dad, do you have to go tonight?" Kelly asked. Jay and Nya were going on their last date before the wedding. Although Kelly was happy that she was going to have a mom again, she was still extremely worried about Daniella coming back. With the feeling that she was helping rydian there, made her extremely scared.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jay sighed.

"Yes, it is." Cole argued. "Go. I'll talk with her."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go." Cole argued, pushing jay out.

"Alright. Bye Kelly." Jay said, going over to her, and kissed Kelly on the head.

"Bye daddy." Kelly murmured.

As soon as jay left Cole closed the door and said "OKAY, time for one of our world famous talks." Kelly nodded slowly. Cole sat on her bed, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "What's got you so scared?

"I'm not scared uncle cole." Kelly huffed.

"Aren't you?" Cole asked.

"Uncle Cole, that's kinda creepy." Kelly said, quietly.

"Kelly." Cole said, firmly.

"It's that woman that came today..." Kelly whispered. "..I'm worried that she's going to forcefully take me away from my dad, uncle cole."

Cole frowned. "She's not going to get you."

"You don't know that. You heard her, she's my aunt. Apparently." Kelly said.

"Yes I do. I promise that you're staying here." Cole said. "You're safe here, I promise."

Kelly gave him a look. "You're sure?"

"I promise. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Okay. I love you, uncle Cole." Kelly whispered, and hugged him.

"D'aw. Love you too kiddo."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jordan woke up to a sound outside her door. She yawned. "Hunter? Is that you? I know you've been worried, but I'm fine."

"M-m-miss Jordan? I-I-is that y-y-you?"

"Jordan, if you're in there, open the door."

Jordan's eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed and opened the door. "Flintlocke? Clancee?"

"M-m-miss j-j-Jordan! T-t-thank goodness yo-yo-you're alright!" Clancee said, hugging her tight.

"Uh...good to be back?" She said. "I thought you were trapped in other realms?

"We were. But now we're back in ninjago."

"But why?" Jordan asked, nervously.

"To find you. And hopefully, to find your father. A man that goes by the name of Rydian let us out."

-/-/-/-/-/-:-

Well, that was interesting, eh?

And double the chapter! :D

I hope you guys liked.

Thanks to all who review!

If anyone is in Canada like me, happy thanksgiving!

#God's alive!


	23. Little Author's Note

Okay, I just want to apologize for not being on here as much as I was in the beginning of my 'Fanfiction Career'. Well, I have three reasons to why I won't be on here as much as I was.

1\. I just moved schools, and it's been really hard, since I'm still getting bullied.

2\. The Wifi's being wacky where I am, cause of the storms out here. We're dealing with the side of a hurricane, apparently.

3\. I don't have a lot of time to update.

Shoutouts to my good friends Firstfandomfangirl, Mouth O'lightning, Masterofcupcskes, Olaflover13, Jayfan67 and (if she still reads thus) Ponygirl009, and everyone who likes my stories.

I will update on the weekends though!

Sorry for the inconvenience.

The next chapter WILL be an update, I promise! And if you're mad, there will be a oneshot up, and the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! :)


	24. It's you

Thank you guys so much for al, the support! I love you all! Here's the chapter I promised you guys!

Review replies:

FFF:okay, and it's fine.

Olaflover13:thanks! :)

Masterofcupcakes:thanks! I think I may be the only Canadian on this site. And chainsaws = security!

LRFK:THHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOU! XD :D

1234:yes I am, and thanks.

Mouth O'lightning: yeah, it was. This ones a bit shorter... ^ ^' thanks!

A/N:sorry, for this chapter. I've rewritten it now. That last bit was kinda sadder than anticipated.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Come again, flint?" Jordan asked the first mate.

"The man's name is Rydian drake. Do you, know him perhaps?"

Jordan was shocked. Rydian? Great, just terrific. Hunter and her former employer? This wasn't good at all. "What does Rydian want from you two?"

"Wh-what do you mean m-miss Jordan?" Clancee asked her.

"Rydian, you see, is a no good, dirty criminal. If he freed you he must want SOMETHING in return."

"He did say he wanted one thing. But still a small price to pay for freedom." Flintlocke told Jordan.

Jordan had a sinking feeling she knew what Rydian wanted out of them, but she asked anyways. "Flintlocke. What does he want?"

"His daughter, Kelly." Flintlocke said simply.

"Oh, kelp." Jordan sighed. "This is not good."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly sat on the edge of her bed, notebook in hand, trying hard to write. But her mind had become blank.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said immediately. When she realized how fast she said that, she paused. She never said it like that. But she new why. Home was becoming truly real to her. Then he came in. Digital. Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, hey Digi! It's good to see you outta bed." She smiled, and blushed a little.

"Hey Kels." Digital said, leaning against the door. "Yeah, I'm glad to be out of bed."

"Lemme guess, you snuck out while Hunter was asleep?" Kelly smirked.

Digital nodded. "Yeah I did. But he needs the rest, he's real tired. And he kinda almost went into a panic attack when I told him about his anxiety."

"Anxiety? Just great."

"That's what I thought." Digital admitted. "What are you writing?"

"Tying to figure out a song for the wedding. My dad asked me to pick one, cause he and Nya couldn't decide." Kelly told him.

"Interesting. Have you got an idea yet?"

"No. That's what's so frustrating about it."

"Hmm. Well, I know a song you could try."

"which one?"

Digital smiled.

"It's you, by Jes Hudak."

"Sounds nice." Kelly grinned. "How does it go?"

"Wake up with a smile, cause I got you on my mind. Better than any dream, knowing that you'll be close to me.

I can't wait anymore, got me running out my front door. Cause you're everything I ever dreamed, was sure could not exist, it never even crossed my mind to even try to wish. But now I know, now I know, now I know, it was just a matter of time, just my whole life, to find something right. But guess what, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you.

It's starting to get on my nerves can you not be so darn perfect? Everytime you make me laugh, I'm falling in love, guess it's not so bad. I can't wait anymore, got me running out my front door. Cause you're everything I ever dreamed, was sure could not exist, it never even crossed my mind to even try to wish. But now I know, now I know, now I know, it was just a matter of time, just my whole life, to find something right. But guess what, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you.

Assaulting all my senses from your smell to your sentences, I see the light behind your eyes, oh how I want to crawl inside. I can't wait to go to bed. So I can wake up and see you again.

Cause you're everything I ever dreamed, was sure could not exist, it never even crossed my mind to even try to wish. But now I know, now I know, now I know, it was just a matter of time, just my whole life, to find something right. But guess what, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you.

guess what, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you." After he finished singing, Kelly broke into a grin. "THATS PERFECT, DIGI!" She then noticed Digital had a few tears running down his cheeks. "Digi?"

"There's something to be said about our lives bring fair.." He said.

Kelly hugged him. "I know. But at least we have each other."

"Yeah..."

-/-/-/-/-/

You awed at the song.

Don't deny it.

I hope you all liked the chapter and the song!

#god's alive! :)


	25. Allience

Welcome to the newest chapter!

Review replies:

FFF:Oh, good. Thanks for praying.

Jayfan67:oh, yeah, I know how that feels.

LRFK:I WILL, :D

Masterofcupcakes:you'll find out next chapter!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital sighed, and walked into his room, to see Hunter fast asleep in a chair. Digital smiled and smoothed out his best friend's hair. Which wasn't easy, seeing as they were both roboy's. After he had told Hunter about his anxiety, he had a bit of an attack himself. Digital tried hard to calm Hunter down, but it took fifteen minuites. Then he eventually just fell asleep from utter exhaustion. Digital partially felt like his whole little outburst was his fault, because, well, it was. Then again, Hunter did need to rest a bit. He had been feeling tired for a while, at least, that's what he had told him. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Jordan." Digital whispered.

Jordan came in the door. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're his girlfriend, you're bound to check up on him." Digital shrugged.

"Actually that's not why I'm in here." Jordan said. "We've got a problem.

"What is it?" Digital asked with curiosity.

"Members of my fathers crew are here. They said that they're trying to find my father."

"Your dad wasn't the best person, I'm guessing." Digital commented, looking at the ground.

"The was a pirate. A terrible, terrible person. But he loved me, and my mom, Dilara." Jordan explained.

"Wait, so you're?" Digital asked.

"A djinn. Yes. How do you know about that, digi?" Jordan asked.

"Jay told everyone here about the whole ordeal." Digital answered.

"Oh. Jordan sighed. "That makes sense." Digital nodded. Jordan looked at digital. He had become cold and quiet. "Hey, digital. You okay?" Jordan asked him.

"Not exactly. I've just got a lot on my mind, that I'd rather not talk about. I barely talk to Hunter and Kelly about it, even..." Digital trailed off.

"Must be hard for you then, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. It is. Sorry."

"Nah, not your fault, kid. There are just something that ya can't talk about." Jordan said. She looked over to Hunter. "I hope why Hunter is crashed out isn't one of them though."

"It isn't, don't worry." Digital said. "He had an anxiety attack, and it took most of the energy out of him."

"Aw..poor thing.." Jordan cooed and kissed her boyfriend on the head. "Let's let him rest. But for now, it's time for one very special thing."

"Lemme guess, a plan?" Digital asked.

"Yup. Let's think."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There. Jordan and digital have a good understanding.

Hope you guys liked!

#god's alive!


	26. Telling jay

Reviews here:

Jayfan67: yes, they finally made amends. GOOOOOO CHAINSAW SQUAD!

Masterofcupcakes: yup, and more next chapter!

LRFK:THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-/-/-/\/-/-

Kelly hummed to herself as she drew. She couldn't get that song digital sang to her out of her head. Heck, she couldn't get DIGITAL himself out of her head. He was always so kind, and caring towards her. She knew it shouldn't be possible for a robot to love, but Digital was different. He could really see people, and she knew he loved her.

"Kelly?"

Kelly's head snapped up to see her uncle Cole. "Hi uncle Cole!" Kelly said.

"Hi, Kelly." Cole said, firmly.

"Uh, am I in trouble?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet." Cole stated.

"What did I do?" Kelly asked

"Nothing, nothing. I just want to ask you something." Cole said, sitting beside her. "Um, are you...perchance, dating digital?"

"Well...yeah." Kelly said, blushing.

"Is it serious?" Cole asked.

"Well, we've kissed once, and we do sweet things for each other. That's all, really. Isn't that a relationship?" Kelly asked.

"Um...for you, yes. It is." Cole noted.

"For me?" Kelly inquired.

"Please don't me explain." Cole muttered.

"I won't." Kelly shrugged.

Cole smiled. "Thanks, but, your dad needs to know. I mean, what if this relationship goes on? It's not like you can pull him aside at the church and tell him who the groom is gonna be."

"Right..." Kelly said. "I'm just afraid of how he'll react..."

"Well, I'm surprised if he hasn't guessed already, but, I'll tell him for you." Cole said. "I mean, I'm sure he knows already. But just to be sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks, uncle Cole. You're my favourite uncle." Kelly smiled.

"I know. Besides, what's the worst that he could say?"

-/\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_

"NO. NO. SHE DOES NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! You're pulling my leg!" Jay huffed.

"Huh. You took it better than I thought." Cole said.

"What? HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO TAKE IT?! SHE IS TEN, COLE! TEN!"

"Wow. You know it's not all that serious. Kisses on the cheek. Hugs. Doing sweet things for each other. That kind of stuff." Cole said.

Jay huffed. "I don't want to lose her."

"I know. But you won't."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

More over protective fatherly jay next chapter!

Hope you liked.

PLEASE REVIEW, AND LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES!


	27. Overprotective

Hey, new chapter. Btw, if you don't like vents. don't read the enaming authors note.

Review replies:

Jayfan67:heh. Yeah.

Masterofcupcakes:here's more over protective Jay for you! :3

NinjaGhostCole123:thank you!

Beatitude Girl: oh, digital is eleven years old.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Cole, she can't have a boyfriend! She's only ten! TEN!" Jay ranted.

"Jay, calm down, will you?" Cole asked, trying to calm his friend down.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! MY TEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS DATING A FREAKING ROBOT AND YOU'RE TELLING ME, TO CALM DOWN?!" Jay screamed.

"Jay. It's fine." Coke tried to assure.

"IT IS ANYTHING BUT FINE!" Jay screamed.

Cole groaned. "That's it, I'm getting Nya to calm you down."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Jay just take a deep breath and properly tell me what's bothering you." Nya instructed her fiancé.

"BUT I-"

"Without yelling, honey."

Jay took a deep breath. "Kelly is only ten. She shouldn't be dating ANYONE. I just want my little girl. Even if...she wasn't exactly mine to begin with." Jay chuckled weakly.

"Jay...she's more your daughter than anyone else's. She's still a kid, but kid crushes aren't usually too serious. You don't have to be too overprotective until she's sixteen or so."

"If only that were true.." Jay muttered.

"What do you mean Jay?" Nya asked

"I mean..." Jay trailed off.

"Jay, you can tell me anything." Nya told him. "We're going to be husband and wife. I want you to trust me."

"Nya, of course I trust you...okay, I've been having nightmares about losing Kelly. I lost her once, I can't lose her again. And with rydian still out there...it scares me."

"Aw, Jay. Is that what you're so worried about?" Nya asked. "You know that you've been doing a great job taking care of her. More than anyone would. You know that. And she does too. You're never going to lose her. Even if she is dating someone.

"Thanks Nya. You're the best." Jay said, kissing her cheek. "I don't know that you'd do without you."

"Probably freak out a lot." Nya joked returning his kiss.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Jay came into Kelly's room, to see her sleeping. He sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her hair. Kelly snuggled into her blankets, and hugged her father's arm. Jay smiled a little and kissed Kelly's head. 'Maybe...she is still my little girl..'

Hey, everyone. I'm super glad that I was able to update. Basically, this note is a vent...To sum it up, things have been really hard at the new school. I'm kinda being bullied. AGAIN. Plus, my back (which I've hurt multiple times in the span of four years) is acting up. And I also am sick. Well, I just have a really sore throat. And a cough, a bad one. Just writing for you guys makes things a lot better. And listening to Skillet makes me feel better. They're a Christian rock group, and you absolutely have to listen to their songs, they're amazing. Sorry for ranting. It's been a terrible week. An awful, terrible week.

Thanks for sticking with this story. You guys who leave reviews help a lot.

#God's Alive.


	28. Blame

Hey, guys.

Review replies:

KRR:I MISSED YOU! :D They're getting engaged? Well, best of luck.

FFF:thanks, my friend. You helped me bunches. ;)

LRFK:thanks...I can't chose one! ...I want to live, or the last night, though.

Masterofcupcakes:thanks, and you just gave me a good chapter idea!

Jayfan67:thanks for you kind words.

Greenninjaisbae:thanks...I have told people, but it never helps...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital was outside hunters room, for a breather. He wondered when Hunter would wake up. His poor friend had been asleep almost all day. He saw Flintlocke and Clancy by Jordan's room, and hid behind the corner.

"W-W-Well, where is s-s-she?" Clancy asked.

"Patience Clancee. She said she'd come back. For now we just have to wait."

Digital smiled. The plan must have been falling into place. Maybe she really wasn't so bad.

"As soon as she returns we'll remind her of her promise." Flintlocke continued.

That caught his attention. "What promise?" Digital mouthed.

"B-but s-she's so s-s-stubborn! S-she'd never-"

"Like it or not Clancee, she will remember who she is. She will lead the crew to find the teapot, and free her father. And everything will fall into place.

"A-a-and Rydian's demands?" Clancee asked.

"We'll break the girls's spirit, and then her body."

Digital growled. "I knew it. Never trust a Djinn."

-/-/-

Hunter opened his eyes. He felt a little tired, and wondered how long he'd been asleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, handsome."

"Jordan?" Hunter asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetie." She said, nod kissed his cheek. "Digital told me about what happened. You doing any better?"

"A little." Hunter admitted. "I'm still so confused."

Jordan smiled with a small chuckle. "Poor thing." She kissed his head. " I honestly don't blame you. You've been through a lot, sweetheart."

"You've been through a lot, sweetheart." Digital mocked, in a fake, high pitched voice. The couple gave him a look. Digital was silent, then covered up his mockery with a cough. "Good to see you're feeling better, hunt."

Hunter didn't believe him. "Are you okay digital?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Digital said, sounding arrogant.

"Digital, I thought we had come to an agreement." Jordan said.

"So did I." Digital growled. "For once can you just think this is about someone OTHER THAN YOU?"

"What are talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Your promise to those stupid pirates! You have no right to be here! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!"

"Digital-" Hunter tried.

"DONT START! MY DEPRESSION IS ACTUALLY GETTING WORSE, YOU HAVE ANXIETY, AND KELLY, MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN DANGER!" Digital growled. Jordan was speechless. Digital was near tears. "JORDAN. STAY OUT IF OUR LIVES." And with that he stormed out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly heard a knock at her door. She got up off her bed to open the door. She saw digital close to tears. "What's wrong, Digi?"

"...I just...it's...it's getting worse..." He said through tears.

"Come in." Kelly said in an instant.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thanks for all the kind words, guys. It means a lot. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Thank you.

Looks like this story is going to be much longer than the last!

#gods alive!


	29. Confronted

Welcome!

NEW CHAPTER!

I LOVE LIFE,

REVIEW REPLIES TIME!

LRFK:OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH

KRR:YAY! CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO! :) I ship!

Greenninjaisbae:thanks for the advice. I'll try to take it.

Masterofcupcakes:yeah, they were. I'm so evil.

Beautitide girl:oh great! And I'll miss you in your absence.

-/-/-/-/-

Jordan began to panic. "They want me to lead them?! This is bad, Hunter, very very bad!"

Hunter had never seen Jordan panic so much. He'd never seen her panic, period. "Jordan, can you please explain? What was digital talking about?"

Jordan looked at her boyfriend helplessly. "If I told you, you'd kill me."

"Why would I kill my girlfriend?" Hunter asked.

"Because of my father." Jordan said, obviously upset.

"I may have had a nightmare or two about your dad, but it's okay. You can tell me anything." Hunter told her.

"Well, my dad kinda always wanted me to take over his crew for him one day. But when he was captured in the tea pot, I was captured in an old capsule. Father would always push me to me limits, and got me fighting Soto's second in command. But he won. Before he was able to trap me, I promised that I would take over. That was all that was on my mind before I met you. Then I met you, and fell in love, which doesn't make sense since we're only twelve. But I gave up on that promise, as soon as you kissed me, and now I don't know what to do!" Jordan said.

"Jordan, don't worry about it." Hunter said. "I'll help you. We'll fight them together."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"For you? Yeah, in a heartbeat." Hunter smiled.

"I love you so much." Jordan smiled.

"I love you too, Jordan."

-/-/

Digital was lying on his bed, shaking, trying so hard to be calm. It was hard. He had gotten seemingly better, after talking to Kelly. She was in there with him, stroking his hair, making him shiver less. She was getting genuinely worried about him. "Digital?"

"Mm? Yeah, Kelly?" Digital asked.

"I'm worried about you...you're...you're going to be okay..right?" Kelly said.

"Kelly.." Digital sounded shocked.

"I can't lose you.." Kelly said, sadly.

"Kelly, trust me. You aren't going to lose me. Because, you keep me going. I won't leave you. I'll protect you best I can. I care about you more than anything."

"Thank goodness." Kelly said, kissing his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Good end of chapter! right? Right?...maybe?

Oh well. Please review, my lovely friends.

#gods alive (I have proof! He brought a friend back to life!)


	30. Kidnapping: the sequel

Okay guys...I wanna apologize for lack of updates...on all of my stories...but here's the thing...I can only update on weekends for a while...at least until winter break.

I'm really busy lately. I've been working on a book(which is going to get published.) and my music and my art, and I'm in three plays at the moment. Two will be done by winter break though. And finally...I have a boyfriend. He is a total sweetheart, and I love him with all my heart. So yeah...I've been pretty busy. But that doesn't matter! What matters is I'm updating now.

Review replies:

Greenninjaisbae:

LRFK:thanks! :)

Masterofcupcakes:yup! I love writing!

Beatitude Girl:yeah I heard you're leaving. I'm sorry. I'm praying for you.

-/-/-/-/\\_\\_

Daniella paced the cold wooden floors of her city apartment. "What is taking that stupid pirate so damn long?! I'm tired of patience, I need to get yo my niece!" Then she finally got her expected phone call. 'Hello? What is your excuse?! Oh, you're still figuring out how to work a phone? Seriously?" The women growled.

"I'm from the old days of ninjago. I don't even know what a phone is." Flintlocke's voice growled on the other line.

"Sure, I believe you." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Danielle, remember your place in this!" Flintlocke scolded. "It's time to fight them, Daniella."

"I'm on it." Daniella nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly was trying hard to fall asleep that night, but it was hard. All she could hear was the crashing of thunder and lightning from the brewing storm. She sat straight up as she saw lighting flash just outside her window. It didn't startle her though. For some strange reason she felt comforted by this. Probably because of Jay, being the ninja of lightning. She smiled a bit, in comfort and hugged her pillow. She snuggled into her blankets, and tried to fall asleep, until she heard voices outside. She sat up, and in her bed, fearful. Who was that? She heard what sounded like...Daniella's voice.

She got up, and went towards her door. Before she got there, Daniella came in. "Hi sweetheart."

"Get away from me." Kelly demanded.

"Oh, sweetie. You remember me." Daniella cooed.

"Save the sweet talk." Kelly muttered.

"What?" Daniella questioned.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." Kelly hissed. "And you're not taking me away from my father."

"Oh. What a fast mouth." Daniella fake smiled.

"Like lightning." Kelly snapped.

"Well, it won't be for long." Daniella smiled, her eyes gleamed a dark purple. "Eleka Nami Natre Eleka Namai!"

Then, all Kelly could see was black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, sorry for the shortness! But it's getting longer now, so yay. And I'm sorry for my absence, but I will always update once a week.

Please review!


	31. Update on hold

Sorry guys. No update today. Maybe tomorrow, maybe it'll take another week. I'll make it extra long for you all. Plus a Christmas Given to Lightning story that I'm planning. I hope you all like it.

My deepest apologies

-SpiritWolfMusicalWriter


	32. Bait

Hey all!

Is everyone having a good Christmas break?

I hope so! This would've been out yesterday, but I got really upset because a close friend called me a fake. I font know who to trust...well, except my CLOSEST friend on here, Lydia. Geezihopeididnthurtanyonesfeelings..

Review replies!

Greenninjaisbae:okay, thank you?

Masterofcupcakes:alright, thanks.

Beatitude girl:thanks.

LRFK:oh, what will happen?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly woke up and shakily got up. She was in the floor if a cell. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Good to see you again, my dearest daughter." Rydian cackled. Kelly's eyes widened in fear. She was speechless. She still had the same fear for her biological father as the last time she had seen him.

"What do you want with me?" Kelly asked with fear.

"Aw, how welcoming." Kelly heard a voice purr. She looked around to see Daniella standing by Rydian.

"Aunt Daniella?!" Kelly asked in surprise.

"What, surprised to see me?" Daniella smirked.

"I..I...I...I thought that you didn't want me to fall into Rydian's hands." Kelly whispered, shaking in shock.

Daniella chuckled slyly "Oh, please. What I wanted was money for child support. But Rydian gave me a better offer. Plus, this way is funner."

"Couldn't have said it better myself my dear." Rydian smirked.

Kelly was scared out of her wits,but she used the little courage she still had to squeak out. "You never answered my question."

"What did you say, child?" Daniella

Kelly gulped. "I..I..I said, you didn't answer my question."

"Which was?" Rydian growled, annoyed.

"What do you want with me?" Kelly repeated.

"You're our bait. Your father would do anything to get you back. Even help me free Nadakhan from the teapot of Tyrahn."

Kelly's eyes widened when Rydian said these words. "You won't get him to help you."

Rydian laughed. "Watch me."

-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, Jay was completely freaking out.

"How could I do this? How could I let this happen again?! I'm such a terrible father! I should have been watching her, and now Daniella kidnapped her again, and who knows where she took her!" Jay screamed.

"Jay, calm down." Cole sighed. "She'll be fine."

"Cole's right, Jay." Nya consoled. "We'll find her."

Jay put his head in his hands, and became silent. Finally he spoke again. "You don't understand." He lifted his head up, and tears were in his eyes. "Kelly is only ten. She barely knows how to use her powers. She has been abused. She lost her mother...and now she's my daughter. I'm supposed to protect her... And I let her get kidnapped again! I wasn't watching, and now she's gone! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, SO DONT YOU DARE TELL ME, HER FATHER OF ALL PEOPLE, TO CALM DOWN!" Jay yelled, tears starting to run down his cheek.

Nya looked up at Cole and mouthed 'give us a minute.' Cole nodded and left the room.

Nya sat down beside Jay and tried to comfort him. "It's okay Jay. She'll be okay. We'll get her back."

Jay put his head in his hands and sobbed. "We have to."

-/-/-/-/-

Digital looked out the window, sadly. Hunter and him now shared a room, so the others could know where they were at all times.

Hunter looked up at digital. "Digital, I know you're mad at me, but Kelly being kidnapped isn't my fault." Digital stayed silent. Hunter sighed. "What are you going to do, never talk to me again?"digital looked down, but didn't say a word. Hunter was getting fed up with this. "DAMMIT, DIGITAL! ITS NOT MY FAULT."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your girlfriend." Digital murmured.

"You can't stop me from loving her digital." Hunter huffed.

"I know...I'm just worried." Digital admitted.

"About Kelly. She'll be fine." Hunter insisted.

"And you." Digital muttered.

"Come again?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about her hurting you. You're a great person, and you just learned about love. What if you lose her and never love again?" Digital asked.

"Seriously?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"You're my best friend. I just want you to be happy." Digital said.

"Aw, Digi. I am happy. I've got a great best friend to look out for me." Hunter grinned and walked over to digital and patted his head.

"Thanks." Digital muttered.

"No problem. And don't worry about me, alright? I'm perfectly fine, and Jordan is good to me. If not, you can kick her butt for me, okay?"

"Okay. But don't count on me not worrying about you, after al, that's happened."

"I can live with that."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hope you guys thought this was worth the two week wait!

Oh, and I put up the Christmas story. It'll be short only three or five chapters at the most.

#god'sAlive! #Merry CHRISTmas


	33. IM SO SORRY

(Dodges tomatoes)

Okay, I'm sorry i haven't been updating. I've been preoccupied. But don't worry, updates will still come...just very slowly. I'm working on my Fanfiction stories and my original ones AND my art AND my music, so gang in there. I'll have new chapters out soon.


	34. Finding

WHAT.

AN UPDATE?

LE GASP!

Heh. Hey all, it's SWMW, and I'm updating finally. And we're nearing the end, finally. And btw can someone help me with the wedding at the end? I'd love it if someone could.

Review reply:

Greeninjaisbae:yeah...I still miss her though. She was a good friend.. I still don't know what happened..

LRFK:yeah. It's okay though.

FFF:YES CURSE FANFICTION, THE CLODS! Check your spam. Maybe it's there.

Your friend:thanks.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly couldn't stand to even look in thier direction anymore. She held her breath whenever they walked past her little cage, and she hadn't talked for days.

Rydian often banged on the cage yo try to make her talk, but she didn't budge. She missed everyone. She missed Hunter, with his odd ways. He had more understanding than digital, but still it was enough.

Digital...she lived him. She missed just being with him. When digital hugged her in his arms, tightly, she felt safe.

And she missed her uncles and her mom to be. They were always so supportive of her. Uncle Cole was always there for her. Uncle Zane was always teaching her new things. Uncle Lloyd was always funny. And her uncle Kai was always nice. But most of all...she missed her dad. He was always there for her. He was the best thing to ever happen to her. She ended up crying, finally choking out some words. "I miss you guys..I-I...I'm scared...plead find me daddy..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cole sighed. "We located her, Jay. We're on the way to her as we speak. You can stop freaking out."

"No, I can't." Jay huffed. "As soon as we can get to her, then, I'll stop freaking out."

"Jay.."

"I'm not just freaking out for no reason, Cole." Jay told him.

"I know you're not. But Kelly's strong for her age. She'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Cole reassured his friend.

"You don't know that. She could be hurt, or worse!" Jay argued.

"Do you think that hadn't done to my mind? I may not be her father Jay, but I'm still her uncle. I worry about her too. I love that kid." Coke said. "Do you think this is only killing you? Think again."

"Sorry Cole." Jay apologized. "I never realized.."

"It's fine Jay. I'm worried about her too, that's all. She's my favourite niece." Cole sighed.

"She's you're only niece."

"At the moment." Cole sighed. "And in a few years, who knows. I might a kid of my own, and then I'll be freaking out about this."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Cole."

"It's okay Jay. All I'm saying is, we're going to get Kelly back." Cole explained.

"I know." Jay said. "But I still worry."

Then Nya came in. "We're here."

That made Jay bolt up and race out. He was getting her back no matter what.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

FINALLY AN UPDATE!

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!


	35. Plot

I'm back! Finally!

Review replies:

Mememe:sorry, I'm trying. I'm pressed on time. I'll do it at my own pace, with my own words.

Greenninjaisbae:I will. Thank you. I've gotten over it for the most part now, thankfully.

Katthegracefulklutz:YUP! Btw, Love your new username!

Aladdin Twankey:thank you! You're so supportive, and it means so much. Also, I didn't get your suggestion. Could you please send it again. It's a big help.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly was breaking down and losing hope. It had been two weeks since rydian had gotten his hands back on her. She laid on her side and winced as she felt her arm. Now she knew what digital meant when he said the experiments hurt. He had done terrible things to her, many if those things involving shots.

Kelly had begun to miss her father more than ever. She wished he could just pick her up and hug her tightly and save her.

She closed her eyes for a bit of rest and then heard a huge bang. It may have jolted her awake, but she didn't lift her head. It felt heavy and tired. Not to mention Kelly was pretty weak at this point.

Then she heard a familiar voice she had been hoping to hear for the past two weeks. "RYDIAN! RELEASE MY DAUGHTER, YOU |CENSORED| PEICE OF |CENSORED||CENSORED|!"

A little more profaine than she was expecting but she lifted her head and and saw her father near an opening in the wall. "Dad...?"

Jay whipped his head around and saw Kelly. "Kelly!" He ran up to her. "I'm so glad I found you! Are you okay, sweetie? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay...more or less." Kelly said weakly.

"Oh, thank the lord!" Jay said then saw the shot marks on her arm. "Did rydian do this?" Kelly nodded quietly. "I'm going to kill him."

"You really think so, Joe?" They heard an evil cKcle from across the room.

"ITS JAY!" Jay growled.

"Whatever. The point is, you fell right into my trap." Rydian smirked.

"Your trap?"

Kelly here is just what I need for my plan. You have heard of the legend of nadakhan, haven't you jack?"

Jay's eyes went wide. "No..."

"Yes. With Kelly's power of sand, I can summon him in an instant."

Kelly let out a quiet sob and Jay growled. "You won't get away with this!"

"Try and stop me." Rydian pulled a lever, and sand began swirling around, and a figure began to materialize...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital was about to go in after Jay. "Digi, don't do this. You're going to get yourself killed." Hunter said, with Jordan at his side.

"I don't care. This is for Kelly."

"Why is that so important?

"Why? Because she's my girl! I love her. And can't let her get killed. Better me, than her." Digital growled.

"Well, I'm not letting you go in there alone." Hunter said. "No roboy left behind."

"I'm coming too." Jordan insisted. "Clancee and Flintlocke have already started making their way to Rydian. I have a feeling my father is part of this."

Digital gave her a distrustful look. Hunter put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll stay with me."

"Alright. For Kelly?"

"For Kelly."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

How and why did this take so long...? Oh, well.

Please review, I'm so sorry for being so late on this!


	36. Rescue

Longer chapter!

No time to reply to reviews!

Sorry!

-/-/-

Jay's eyes widened and darkened at the sight of the figure. "Nadakhan."

"Jay. What a...pleasant surprise." Nadakhan sneered.

Rydian smiled. "Now, do you understand my plan? Your demise is in my grasp."

"Captain!"

Nadakhan looked up. "Flintlocke. What a surprise."

Rydian smiled. "Finally. Attack him, Flintlocke."

Jay growled and grabbed the katana's he'd grabbed and yelled over his shoulder. "Kelly, stay put!"

Kelly knew she didn't have a choice.

-/-/-/-/-/

Around this time was when digital, Hunter and Jordan busted in. Jordan immediately stiffened. "Jordan? What is the matter?" Hunter asked.

"What now?" Digital sighed.

"It's my dad...he's here."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Digital whisper-screamed.

Hunter shivered. "Ooooh no."

Digital growled. "Kelly, your life deserves to be a book." He ran off, with Hunter and Jordan at his heels. He reached an open vent, where he saw The fight. "I'm going in."

"Are you crazy?" Hunter asked. "You can't do this. Leave this to Jay."

"Hunter. You'd do the same for Jordan. And I can't let him hurt Kelly...I love her."

"You're too young to be saying that." Hunter huffed. But digital was already gone. Jordan chuckled softly. Hunter gave her a look."Jordan, this is serious!"

"I know. It's just...you two are so alike."

"Of course. We're brothers." Hunter said, and with that, he and Jordan followed Digital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Give it up Jay. You know you can't win." Flintlocke sneered.

"Stop working with Rydian and maybe I will." Jay growled.

Nadakhan smirked. "Your time is nearly up, Jay. Once my daughter comes, she will make her wish...to wish me freedom! And then I will be able to conquer all of Ninjago with out any of you ninja getting in my way!"

-/-/-

Hunter, hiding behind one of rydian's experiment machines with Jordan, heard everything. He looked away from her as she looked at her feet. "If you have second thoughts in me-"

"I just need to know something.." Hunter interrupted, voice cracking.

"Yes?"

"We're you still going to do it."

"No. not after you showed me what a family really is." She grabbed his hand and smiled brightly, a smile which he returned. "I decided I wasn't going to when I met you."

Hunter smiled. "That's my Jordan for you."

"But now, what does it matter? My dad is going to kill us.." Jordan asked sadly.

Hunter frowned, until his eyes lit up. "Maybe you could wish for something else."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Trust me. And listen to my plan." Hunter proceeded to whisper it in her ear.

Then, Jordan proceeded to light up. "It's so crazy, that it just might work."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile, Digital had proceeded to begin to pick the lock on the cage. "Where's your uncles, Kelly?"

"They're turning off the power. Rydian's machines could swipe and kill us at any waiting moment." Kelly explained.

Digital nodded and the lock opened. Kelly jumped to digital and he hugged her close.

"Father!"

The two lifted thier heads and saw Jordan, with Hunter behind her.

"I'm ready to wish." She said. Jay was horrified. "Don't do this."

Jordan sighed. "I must."

"Go ahead." Nadakhan smiled.

"I...i...I wish..."

Jay held his ground.

Digital held tightly to Kelly.

Kelly buried her face in his chest.

Hunter stood giving them all a knowing look.

"I wish you were human!"

Nadakhan was shocked, just as everyone else was. "Y...your wish...I...is yours...t..to keep.."

And with that, the wish was granted. He became human.

Jay grabbed him by his arm and smiled angrily. "You're gonna be in kryptarium for a long time."

Rydian ran off, and hat growled. "Oh no, you don't..."

That's around the time Rydian was met with his doom. Teenage girls with chainsaws. But that's a story for another time.

Kelly let go of digital and ran to Jay, who embraced her in a hug. Digital went to Jordan. "I'm sorry...I was wrong about you."

"That's alright, it seems everyone was."

And with that, they returned home. And in two weeks, Kelly was officially going to have a mother again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Next chapter, the final chapter, is the wedding! Yay!


	37. Holy Matrimony

Welcome to the final chapter!

Review replies:

Greenninjaisbae:I won't. But, this series ain't over yet.

FFF:I thank my reviewers.

Eccentric Soliloquist:thanks so much!

Jayfan67:YAY! Thanks so much!

KatTheGracefulKlutz:yay. :3

-/-/-

The day had finally came. It was a beautiful ceremony. The ceremony took place on a cliff, over looking the sea that surrounded Ninjago. Nya had chosen the setting, it helped her be within her element.

There were two cherry blossom trees on either side of the alter, which was near the edge, yet not so close that it was dangerous. The chairs faced the water.

As the time grew nearer, Nya actually became late for the ceremony by two minutes.

"Where is she? Where is she?"

Cole frowned and raised an eyebrow. "She's coming."

"Oh, gosh, what if she changed her mind?" Jay asked.

"Jay, she didn't change her mind." Cole sighed.

"What if she found done huge flaw in me and decided she didn't love me anymore?"

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous."

What if she left?"

"Jay."

" What if she-"

"Jay!" Cole screamed and slapped him in the face.

Jay blinked a bit. "Thanks, buddy, I needed that."

"I know you did. All in the work of the best man." Cole smiled.

Just then, the organ music came on as Nya came down the isle with kelly in front of her, as a flower girl and Kendra trailing behind her as the maid of honour.

Nya came up to the alter, in her pink and blue dress, with Kai holding onto her arm in his black tux and red tie, and smiled.

"Wow.." Jay whispers.

Sensei Wu cleared his throat. "Good evening, welcome to the most important moment of the lives of this couple." He turned to Kai. "I have never seen a circumstance where the brother gives the bride away, or was willing to, so I ask this. Do I have your blessing for this marriage?"

Kai nodded, voice cracking slightly. "I do."

Nya came up to the alter and gazed into Jay's eyes.

Sensei Wu continued to speak. "Will you, Jay, cherish Nya as your lawful wedded wfie, protecting her, and tending to her needs through illness and disappointment?"

Jay smiled. "I will"

"Will you strive to understand her, giving her comfort when she seeks it from you? Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn't say in friendship? And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for her presence at your side and renewed love for her in your heart?"

"I will."

Sensei Wu turned to Nya. "Will you, Nya, cherish Jay as your lawful wedded husband, protecting him, and tending to his needs through illness and disappointment?

Nya smiled, "I will"

"Will you strive to understand him, giving him comfort when he seeks it from you? Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn't say in friendship? And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for his presence at your side and renewed love for his in your heart?

"I will."

"Nya and Jay are here to marry each other. No one else's will can create such a union.

It is their words, their intentions, their vision, that must define and shape this marriage.

So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together." Sensei Wu stated. "Jay, please recite your vows."

Jay took out a piece of paper. "Nya, dating you has been the the most incredible experience of my life. Even through the hard times we've been through, I was always in love with you. Through all the fights, all the villains...the love triangle when you thought Cole was your perfect match..."

"Will you get over that?" Cole asked.

"Nit a chance buddy." Hay grinned over his shoulder and turned back to Nya. "...I have always loved you. And I promise, I will love you until death. I will love you forever."

Sensei Wu turned to Nya. "Nya, please recite your vows."

"Jay, ever since you asked me that first question, if I like blue, I knew there was something between us. And that grew into a strong bond. A soak of life. I promise to slags be honest with you, and always be your partner and to always love you." Nya smiled.

Sensei Wu closed to bible. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jay lifted Nya's veil and kissed her. Finally, the walkers were a real family.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The reception was a hit. Everyone was having an amazing time.

Digital shyly came up to Kelly and Jay during the couples dance. "M...Mr Walker. I...I came t...to ask you...for Miss Kelly's hand in this dance...and the rest of her body."

Jay smiled. "Go ahead. You've proven yourself."

Digital beamed as he lead jelly on the dance floor and twirled him around. "So, crazy month, huh?"

Kelly giggled. "You're right. Who knows what could happen next."

Digital smiled and looked at Hunter twirling Jordan around. "Well, if I know anything, is that we're a team. No matter what happens, we'll get through."

"Right. If we can defeat a djinn, we can do anything." Kelly giggled.

Meanwhile, after the dance easier, Jay and Cole began to talk.

"So, you okay with your little girl dating someone?" Cole asked Jay.

Jay shrugged. "Digital's proven himself. He can at least dance with her."

Cole smiled. "Good answer. Have you ever thought of having another kid. You know, with Nya?"

"Yeah. I think we should wait a bit, though. We've got one kid to raise at the moment." Jay said.

"When are you planning to though?" Cole grinned.

"When are you planning to ask Kendra out?" Jay smirked.

Coke blushed hard and glared at Jay. "Very funny."

"Kidding, kidding. Hey, can I ask you favour?" Jay asked.

"Sure."

"Can you watch Kelly while Nya and I are on our honeymoon?"

"You kidding? Course. I love that kid." Cole grinned.

Then Kendra and Nya began to talk. "So, what's next for you and Jay?"

Nya smiled softly. "Well, to tell you the truth..." Nya proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"No." Kendra said, shocked.

"Yes!...well, I don't know for sure. But I'm going to take a test to find out." Nya said.

"Well, congrats. You'll have more than one kid wether it's multiples or not." Kendra smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to be her mother." Nya smiled.

Yes, in that moment, everything was perfect. Although, that was all before Ryder came. But that's a story for the next book, now, isn't it?

-/-/-/-/-/-

It's over! This book is over!

...

And yes, there is a book three.

Hope you guys loved this book. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited...it means so much that so many people love this series.

#God's Alive!

#GTL


End file.
